gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Fane Expansion
The Fane Expansion is unlocked by completing the Legend of the Dragon sky instance. Once a gumball is at five stars with certificate, you will be able to challenge its specific trial dungeon. Completing the trial unlocks the ability to build that gumball's statue (using additional fragments), unlock a new skin, get a permanent stat boost, and boost Airship power for that gumball. As with Fate Pillar, you may only see the trials for the Gumballs you currently have on your team. See Shops and Prices for expand tab upgrade costs. There are several new gumballs in the expansion: *Sculptor: complete 3 trials *Snowman: purchase in the expand tab *Jeweler: smelt 10 pearls *High Priest: purchase in the expand tab if you have max out Snowman And a new ship: *Frozen Throne: Construct 15 statues Combat Skills (complete statue sets) *Ice Crystal Shield (Faction: Aoluwei's Blade) *Snow Goddess Bible (Faction: Canas' Enlightenment) *Flute of Frost (Faction: Ranger's Song) *Polar Heart (Faction: Abyss' Roar) *Silver Hand (Faction: Aoluwei's Blade) *Polar Crown (Faction: Canas' Enlightenment) *Blue Dragon's Claw (Faction: Ranger's Song) *Stormeye (Faction: Abyss' Roar) Trials Note that you can use the S/L method to retry as many times as you like. Repeating completed trials does not award anything. To get the remaining pearls you must purchase them with fragments. Adventurer *Attack until your life is too low to go on. *Attack the left tree to get honey. *Give the child the honey. *Talk to the mother. *Attack the second tree to get the hive and throw it at the boss. *Kill it while he's blind. Or kill the left hive immediately. Give the child honey, speak to the mom. Boss attack will be low and can be killed easily using blind and normal attack. Reward: Gem x5, Adventurer's Pearl x3, Adventure Relics x5 Alchemist * Use the anvil * Use the door, buy the quenching essence and 1000 ep scroll. * Forge Pharaoh's mask and Istantine. (do not equip Istantine yet) * I went Wizard 2, black mage 2, and magic apprentice 2, fire master 1 titles. * Use all 4 meteor showers, then use one of the quenching essence from your inventory. Attack the boss until you would die in one hit, equip Istantine for the full heal, keep attacking until victory. Reward: Machine Herald Fragment x5, Alchemist's Pearl x3, Energy Crystal of Mnemosyne x1 Athena * Speak to both warrior and holy warrior to persuade them to your side. * Equip the shield in your inventory. * Get titles all the way to meteor shower (the title that gives you a 20% chance to summon a void rift on each spell cast). * Start by using your fireballs and 1 meteor on the boss and hope for a void rift to spawn. This is important and S/L if a void rift does not spawn when boss drops to below 70% hp. Should a void rift spawn, it will directly spawn on top of the square where the boss would originally summon an enemy. This results in the boss only summoning one golden armour warrior instead of two. * Immediately use your second meteor on the summoned golden armor warrior. Then cast bless and strike the golden armor warrior until it dies. * Hit the boss with bless empowered strikes. Remember to always keep bless up. Also should your hp drop too low for you to do the last hit on the boss, you can stall for time by consecutively casting bless on yourself without attacking the boss. This allows both your warrior and holy warrior to attack the boss in the mean time. Reward: Gem x5, Athena's Pearl x3, Energy Crystal of Iapetos (LV.330) x1 Bandit *You need three keys (rare stolen items). *Steal from the bandit mirror first then use the special claws on the 3 enemies. *Open the chest. *The mushroom gives stoneskin for x99 turns. Use it first then throw everything you have at the bandit. Reward: Golden Pot x1, Bandit's Pearl x3, Energy Crystal of Theia x1 Bounty Hunter * You are going to take 533 damage (counting the 1 def from Rune Master) before you get to heal in this run. You gain 20 hp from Explorationist. 6 Star Minstrel is not needed, 5 star may be. I tried to collect as much information on this fight as I could so more people could make it work with there team. *# You can enter with 520 hp *# Gain some Def from Mammoth ( each point saves 16 points of damage where it matters) *# Dodge Damage with Panda ( the opening attacks from Bounty Hunter are worth 44 points each and quick to reload) *# The healing from the Cross item seems to be dependent on Bounty Hunter Gumball's Power I am not sure what the minimum power needed is. * Buy Treasure Seeker, Explorationist, and Rune Master * Attack Bounty Hunter x4 * Attack Musketeer * Attack Drunkard * Attack Butcher * Attack Bandit * Attack Butcher * Bounty Hunter * Attack Musketeer * Attack Drunkard * Attack Bandit * Enter Left Tent and Attack Old Lincoln * Attack Old Lincoln * Attack Old Lincoln * Leave Tent / Cross Heal 95 (87 or more healing is needed here, each point of def past 1 reduces this by 6) * Attack Musketeer * Use Red Warrent * Buy Weapon Master and use Weapon Master License * Attack Bandit * Enter Right Tent and Attack Butcher * Attack Butcher * Attack Bandit * Attack Bandit * Use Yellow Warrants Buy Great Swordsmith and Great Swordsmith Hp * Exit Tent, Use Swordsmith Rune * Attack Bounty Hunter until he is dead Reward: Bounty Hunter's Peral x3, Golden Pot, Coin x100000 Claw * Need info Reward: ???? Death Knight * Activate statue * Equip book from statue Player note: Method 1 and 3 did not work for me with very limited Abyss gumballs. Method 2 appears to be foolproof and is recommended. Method 1: * upgrade base class full, add damage * kill statue that grants extra attack to boss * kill statue that grants healing to boss * attack statue that grants damage resist to boss * attack boss 7 times * attack statue, repeat previous 2 steps until boss is dead Method 2: * Upgrade Apprentice x3, 1-2 levels Knight * Attack Left Mob, then Middle Mob, the Right Mob turning them into skeletons * Attack Boss 5 times until first mob's resistance to control passes * Repeat until boss is killed (this will leave all three mobs still alive, they'll disappear at the end of the fight) Method 3: * Upgrade Knight of Faith x2, Apprentice x3 * Attack all Mobs until dead * Attack Boss until dead Reward: Death Knight's Pearl x3, Gem x5, Fruit of World Tree x30 Gladiator * Take 2 levels of Apprentice, 2 levels Knight, if possible, 3rd level of apprentice with spare EP * Collect weapons from the two shelves * Open cage * Attack boss 3 times * Open cage * Attack boss 3 times * Throw knife to cause bleed damage * Throw hammer to stun boss * Attack boss 3 times * Use fence to reduce damage from boss attack * Attack until dead Reward: Gladiator's Pearl x3, Golden Pot x1, Melee Relics x5 Hellfire *Spec up to Fire Master title (might not be able to if you don't have Gumiho). *Attack with fireballs until he has hit you twice. *Take both totems now and speck up to 1 Lord of Elemental, 3 Fire Master, 2 Wizard. *Use Meteor Shower until boss dies. Using Water Master title works very well too. Use Icicle and Ice Shield to prevent damage. * Spec up to Oracle/Bishop. * Attack with fireballs twice. * Turn off the first totem and spec up to Water Master 2. * Icicle to prevent the attack. * Use a mix of fireballs, icicle, ice shield and healing until you feel its time to turn off the second totem. * Spec up to Light Oracle/Bishop for the healing boost. * Healing up as needed, you can then kill him with Icicles. Reward: Gem x5, Hellfire Pearl x10, Magic Relics x5 King * Kill 2 Guards with Single Strike * Kill the others with your normal Attack * Use Global Strike Reward: King's Pearl x3, Little Red Fragments x5 Kraken Captain *Buy all consumables and use the +60 ones until you have 150 damage in the cannon. *Shoot the left cannon. *Use the rest of the consumables. *Shoot right cannon twice and shoot the boss. *Kill the boss with normal attack. Or *Buy all consumables and use the +60 ones until you have 150 damage in the cannon. *Shoot the left cannon. *Use the rest of the consumables. *Focus and kill boss with the middle cannon. Reward: Kraken Captain's Pearl x3, Gem x5, Energy Crystal of Phoebe (LV.360) x1 Mage *Spec up to Lord of Elemental title (needed or the altar will react against you). *Collect from one crystal pile and use the three crystals at once for EP. *Collect another three crystals and use them the altar for a big power boost. *Attack the boss. Taking the fire path and using Meteor Shower works well. *----- *Other option : Level up 1 of each tier of Magic Apprentice, White Robe, Oracle then cast 2 fireballs. *Pick up both totems then get 1 Oracle, 3 Water Master and 1 ArchBishop. *If Maxed Food that should put your EP at 0. *then do Icicle, Icicle, Fireball, Iceshield, "cure if HP is lower then 190, if not Icicle" Fireball, Icicle, Icicle, Cure, Iceshield, Icicle, Icicle, Iceshield, Fireball, Icicle Iceshield. *If you get an Aura Barrier on 2nd or 3rd Ice Shield, most likely you'll have a victory. *It's not 100% but if you repeat the pattern you will most likely win within 3 tries, 1 Aurora Barrier RNG works good, 2 is even better. *P.S. must be maxed food Hellfire, weapon is useful but not necessary, and may be able to do it prior to the end of my list if lucky and getting 2 Aurora Barriers. Reward: Golden Pot x1, Mage Pearl x3, Coin x100,000 Magic Golem *I think it is possible activating the pillar but the other option is way easier so destroy it (gives an item that permits to deal 3x damage for 50 MP every time you hit). *Max titles to have some ice shields. *Use spells wisely (heals, shields, Bless or Stoneskin if needed) and hit the boss until he's dead. Or * Activate pillar (+10 dmg, +10pwr, +1 round of stoneskin,+50% of stoneskin). * Learn titles to gain Ice Shields. * Activate stoneskin when there is "1" on boss attack counter, those you will have one stoneskin active for two strong boss attacks. * In between you can heal, use Ice shield or bless and just attack boss. Reward: Magic Puppet's Pearl x10, Gem x5, Coin x100000 Minstrel *Activate the pillar and do not use the harp, kill all 8 monkeys. *Go for Legendary Hunter title. *Attack boss until 8 boars appear. *Use harp and kill the boars. *Go for Legendary Hunter enhance hp to get legendary arrow. *Attack boss until 8 fairies appear. *Use legendary arrow. *Get more arrows with enhance hp and finish the boss. Or *Activate the pillar and use the harp. kill all the minions. *Keep killing minions as they appear to earn enough ep. *Learn the Rune Master->Great Swordsmith title. *Upgrade the Great Swordsmith title to get Swordsmith's Rune and use it. *You are now immune to counterattack so you can kill the boss without taking any more damage. Or (this was far more effective for me) * Activate the pillar and use the harp. * Learn Treasure Seeker -> Explorer -> Demon Hunter * Kill all monkeys * Learn Elven Ranger * Summon Black Panther * Attack Boss till boars spawn * Kill boars * Learn Great Elf King * Attack Boss till fairies spawn * Kill fairies * Enhance Great Elf King attack stats x2 * Use remaining Elf's Arrows and Boss should die Reward: Minstrel's Pearl x3,Golden Pot x1, Adventure Relics x5 Musashi * Need info Reward: ??? Nelson *Activate the Broken Console. *Use the Old Interphone. *Use the Element Processing Table as much as you can without dying (every turn the boss will attack you). *Learn the Light Paladin title. *Use the Element Processing Table as much as you can without dying (every turn the boss will attack you). *Use the Aviation book to learn: **Aviation Synthetic System **Interception Radar **Aviation Support System **Aviation Dynamical System *Call the Airship. NOTE: After calling in the airship, your game is saved. So you cannot S/L if your airship fails to defeat Nelson. Also, you have only one attempt with the Airship. Reward: Nelson's Pearl x3, Golden Pot x1, Energy Crystal of Mnemosyne (LV.300) x1 Odin * Level up Magic Apprentice x3, Black Mage x1, Wizard x1 * Use Timestill * Collect the three pieces of armor and equip them * Use damage spells until boss is killed Reward: Odin's Pearl x3, Red Dragon's Pearl x3, Energy Crystal of Phoebe (LV.360) x1 Panda * Search worn-out wine cabin to receive 3x first mate's spirit potions. * Bribe turtle master with first mate's spirit potion 3 times, to get EP and attack. * If you have http://gdmaze.wikia.com/wiki/King%7CKing gumball, you will have entered trial with 1 artifact, disenchant for 10-20 EP. * Upgrade Novice Warrior 3 times if you have king, if not only 2 times. then continue to upgrade title to sword sage for + 30% damage. * Drink 1 x brewmaster's wine. * Attack boss until low hp (around 130) then sacrifice 1 brewmaster's wine at shrine to get full hp. * Attack boss again til low hp (around 130) sacrifice last wine. Attack boss. Reward: Alchemist Fragment x5, Panda's Pearl x3, Energy Crystal of Mnemosyne (LV.300) x1 Predator *Destroy top left trap before equipping helmet. *Put on helmet then destroy bottom left trap. *Use both enhancement device. *Attack boss twice so health is less than 50%. *Destroy bottom right trap. *Take off your helmet and destroy top right trap. *Upgrade your titles to heavy armour knight. *Continue to attack until boss attacks you twice. *Use light paladin to heal. *Continue to attack. *Use hunting spear when boss health is less than 30%. Reward: Predator's Pearl x3, Golden Pot x1, Energy Crystal of Iapetos (LV.330) x1 Priest Note: Both solutions appear to require Lich King / Ghost Captain and may require a minimum combination of Lich King / Ghost Captain star levels. Magic Boy is also very helpful. *Get left pillar (gives some EP). *Boost titles to have as much heals and shields as possible (Magic Boy talent needed). *Use one ice shield. *Get right pillar (-100 hp/round to you and the boss). *Survive longer than the boss (use shields and heals wisely. You may need to hit a few times too helps). Or *Turn 1: Activate left pillar (gives some EP) *Turn 2: Activate right pillar (-100 hp/round to you and the boss) *Boost titles to get White Mage, Bishop, Water Master. Get a second Bishop if able, if not get White mage. *Turn 3: Bless *Turn 4: Icicle - This prevents the 200 pt heal *Turn 5: Attack *Turn 6-11, 13-19, 21+: Ice Shield / Heal *Turn 12, 20: Icicle Reward: Priest's Pearl x3, Gem x5, Magic Relics x5 Spartan *Max the first melee title and upgrade knight path twice. *Kill Guardian first. *Use item to get throw shield skill. *Kill Heavenly King with the throw shield skill. *Then use his item and kill Monkey King. *Use monkey king skill to stun boss when he's on 1 turn. Or *Kill Heavenly King first. *Use pagoda to kill Monkey King. *Use his item, then the elixir. *Use Monkey King's skill (boss will be on 1 turn). *Kill Guardian. Or (other methods wouldn't work for me, so I experimented and this worked) *Put 1 point into first title, and 2 points in warrior (%dmg), then rest into first title. *Kill Monkey King first. *Collect and use Monkey King item then use the ability. *Kill Guardian. *Use Guardian item then ability on Armour. *Collect and use Armour item. *When Spartan has a 1 counter, use shield on him to stun, then hit until stun wears off. *Use armour ability until cant anymore. *Finish off Spartan. Reward: Spartan's pearl x3, Gem x5, Melee Relics x5 Sunflower (The strategy is heavily dependent on your gumball base HP) *Pick up one weak sunlight, buy a sunflower, plant it. *Pick up the other sunlight, buy a sunflower, plant it. *Attack 2 rounds, buy another sunflower and plant it. *Keep buying nut every 3 turns. *Burn your turns by hitting the sunflower, when your hp is low, use the weak suns instead. Or (as the above seems the above strategy will take a very long time) *Begin with Pumpkins instead of nuts until your health gets low, then switch. Reward: Sunflower's Pearl x3, Golden Pot x1, Fruit of World Tree x30 Swordsman *Get the 2 marks and the heart and activate the heart. *Boost your titles to sword sage and max the attack stat to ignore the boss's physical resistance. *Hit until he's dead. Or *Get the 2 marks and the heart and activate the heart. *Boost your titles to Armed Knight level-1. *up Knight level-3, Silver Knight level-2. *Attack till your health is low. *Update to Light Paladin. *Hit until he's dead. Reward: Swordman's Pearl x3, Golden Pot x1, Energy Crystal of Koios (LV.270) x1 Terminator * First upgrade novice warrior 1, knight 1, and silver knight 1. * Attack 3 times and then upgrade the time machine with the computer panel. * Attack until you're 1 hit away from death and use the time machine. * You will be ported to a cave with 8 red robots. Kill them all and pick up the items. * Exit the cave. If you have optimisation points, immediately upgrade your x1000 transformation chip. Then wear the sunglasses to get 100 optimisation points to upgrade both the shotgun and the grenade launcher. * Trade in the transformation chip at the machine altar and rank up heavy armour knight, knight 2, while leaving enough EP for light Paladin (mine was 500 to rank up light paladin). * Hit the boss until the counter drops to 1. Use the shotgun to stun him and hit him while he's stunned (he should be stunned for 3 turns). * Trade in the shotgun at the altar for a cog and turn off the attack platform. * Use the grenade launcher and shoot him 4 times and then trade it at the altar for a cog and turn off the health platform. * Hit the boss while ensuring you don't die from the next hit (rank up light paladin for a full heal when necessary). * Hit boss until it dies. Reward: Claw Fragment x5, Termiator's Pearl x3, ??? Witch Note: Lich King and Sage are going to help with their buffs to Ice Shield and Bless, respectively. *4 totems on the map each one with capacities, one active at a time, each lasting 3 rounds ** Dark -> +10 ATK and Power ** Fire -> -30% Spell Resistance to the boss ** Light -> -30% damage suffered ** Ice -> Boss is stunned *Magic vortex explodes after 20 turns dealing damage equal to 70% Max HP to everyone on the screen. *Aim to survive 20 turns. You won't deal any magic damage (red totem is useless). *Take Magic Apprentice -> White Mage -> Bishop to have Ice Shields. *Always use ice shields when boss can't be stunned and will attack the next turn. *Always use light spells and curse when you won't be able to dodge the boss' attack. *Careful with your health, you'll have to use some ice shields to tank the damage. *Simply attack the rest of the time. You only have to deal 30% of the boss' health (if it started with 2200 HP, that means at least 660 damage). *Turn based strategy: (1) Bless (2) Ice Shield (3-5) Attack (6) curse (7)Bless (8)curse (9) Ice Shield (10-12) Attack (13) Bless (14) Curse (15) Bless (16) Ice Shield (17-19) Attack (20) Bless Reward: Golden Pot x1, Witch Pearls x3, Energy Crystal of Iapetos (LV.330) x1 Statues Each statue requires 10 pearls for that gumball, 1 pearl from another, energy crystals from Air bosses, and either some alchemy metal or crystal. Completing a statue improves the Gumball to 6th Star (stars turn orange) and increases their talent to level 6 (their unique skill is still capped at 5.) To smelt a gumball pearl: Requires 30 Fragments from that gumball, coins and that gumball needs its 5 star certificate - it does NOT need its 5 star weapon. Statue Rewards Category:Featured knowledge